Nightmare in Old Equestria
by Sgamer82
Summary: The Seventh Doctor visits Whinnychester Castle to check in on one of his former companions. While there, he learns that ponies are being attacked in their dreams & Princess Luna doesn't want any help resolving this crisis. Fortunately, the captain of her guard, Edge Glimmer, is more willing to ally with the Doctor to discover the source of these nightmarish attacks.
1. Part One

At a farm in a faraway village, a pony slept. A pony dreamed. Out in the fields, a pony complained.

"Where is that lazy old coot?!" the mare exclaimed as she pulled her plow. Her husband had spent all night out in the town and come back in the morning. Now he was hiding out somewhere napping the day away while she did all the work.

"Not today he ain't!" the Earth pony mare said. She unhooked her plow and went looking for the useless stallion. She went to the barn, his usual napping place.

"Wheat Grass, are you in here?" she yelled. She muttered complaints to herself as she looked around. Her search ended when a wail of terror erupted from the rafters. An Earth Pony stallion fell onto the floor from above. The mare recognized her husband on sight, but that was all she recognized.

The stallion Wheat Grass lay on the hay covered floor, screaming and convulsing as an aura black as the darkest night surrounded him.

"Get away!" he yelled, "Somepony save me!"

At a farm in a faraway village, a pony slept. A pony dreamed terrible dreams. Dreams he was not allowed to wake up from.

_**MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC**_

_**DOCTOR WHO**_

_**IN**_

_**NIGHTMARE IN OLD EQUESTRIA**_

_PART ONE_

The guards of Whinnychester Castle were the best of the best. Chosen from the most elite of the Equestrian Royal Guard. Day and night they guarded the castle from any who would threaten it, making sure that not just anypony was allowed in to see the Princesses of Equestria. Nothing, not even a mouse, could get through its gate or pass its walls while they were on the job.

It was their bad luck that this particular pony didn't bother with pesky things like gates, walls, or doors. He simply transported the blue box he traveled in from outside the palace to inside the palace. From there it was simply a matter of looking like he belonged there.

This was a very impressive feat given that, while most ponies in the palace either wore the armor of the guard or finery of the nobility, he opted for a pullover sweater adorned with question marks. Over that he wore a simple brown jacket, a scarf hanging out from under the lapels. Tucked into one of the suit's pockets was the handle of an umbrella. The umbrella's handle was also in the shape of a question mark. As he strode through the palace, he politely tipped his hat to everypony he met, greeting them as old friends despite not a single one of them having ever seen him before in their lives.

With this attitude, he strode confidently to his destination. In the castle's throne room he saw a small number of ponies gathered in audience to another. This white pony was noticeably larger than the rest, with a mane that shone in the colors of the rainbow. She bore the wings of a pegasus, and the horn of a unicorn.

"Our Lords and Ladies." this pony said, "It is nearly time to adjourn Court, so that Our sister may raise the moon and bring about the night. Hast anypony any petitions to bring Us before the Princess of the Night opens her Court?"

"There is." said the pony with the umbrella as he strode into the audience chamber. Many of the others in the room looked at the newcomer with a look of scandal and offense as this unknown pony simply strode up to the Princess and tipped his hat off his head. He paid them no attention whatsoever. The Princess, for her part, simply looked at the guest with a raised eyebrow.

"I wonder if I might petition you to give an old fr~iend a few moments of your time, Your Highness."

"A friend who has come a long way simply to visit with Us, no doubt." said the Princess. The two ponies stood in silence for a moment before the Princess spoke again.

"The Day Court is now adjourned." Celestia called out in the traditional Voice, "All ponies are dismissed until the next day! We shall see thee again, on the 'morrow!"

The nobleponies began to file out of the audience chamber. There were some grumbles regarding the strange pony who had waltzed in, but most seemed content that he had been properly ignored by Princess Celestia. It wasn't until later that any of them noticed that as they all filed out, the strangely dressed pony never actually left the room.

The guards noticed. They did not act because they had been through this before. The face and coat were often different, but a strange pony who could get in past their best security, dressed in odd clothing every so often adorned with question marks, the Cutie Mark of an hourglass, and even now the Captain of the Day Guard was getting the first reports about the box. They knew the drill. A nod from their ruler was all the confirmation they needed. The guards filed out and, in what would be an otherwise unthinkable act, left Princess Celestia alone with the stranger.

The Princess stepped forward and looked down at the stallion.

"It's been a long time since this particular face graced the castle." the Princess said.

"Odd." the pony replied, "For me it feels like it was just yesterday since I saw yours."

The Princess raised an eyebrow at this statement.

"Week and a half." he admitted, "I just couldn't keep away."

The Princess of Equestria's day, the alicorn Celestia of Equestria, smiled down at her guest.

"It's good to see you again, 'Professor.'"

The Doctor smiled right back.

"It's good to see you, too."

* * *

With the sun lowered, Celestia allowed herself the treat of an early evening teatime with the Doctor. She watched him as he drank his own cup and felt a sense of nostalgia.

"I've always known you r~eigned well." the Doctor said, trilling his R as he did so, "Though it's quite another to see it after our time together."

"You certainly put enough work into me, Professor." Celestia replied, "In fact, there's a question I've always wanted to ask you regarding that."

"Oh?"

"How far into our journey together did you realize who I was?"

Celestia had travelled with the Doctor in her youth. It had been an incredible adventure for the teenage Princess. Celestia had attempted to hide her identity as an Equestrian Princess at the time. Years later, looking back, she realized he had known exactly who she was. Known exactly who she was and, she was certain, arranged some of their trips to help her understand what kind of challenges she may face when her own time to rule came.

"It's obvious in hindsight," Celestia continued, "I always assumed I never fooled you for a moment, even if you never did let on until I told you myself. Nonetheless I've always wondered. When did you figure me out?"

The Doctor quietly thought for a few moments before he answered.

"To answer your question, it wasn't _quite _immediately. But you didn't fool me for very long, either. I had figured it out by the time I offered you a tr~ip on the TARDIS. So you're cor~rect that I knew who you were when you boarded the TARDIS. You clearly also realize that I understood you weren't yet the Princess you would become. You needed time and tempering. Most importantly, given the circumstances of our meeting, you had to _want _to claim your throne. Claim it fully aware of what doing so meant. And you have. You've done me proud, Celestia."

Celestia felt a blush rise to her face. Over the centuries she had so far ruled, she had met just about all the forms of the Doctor. While she cared for them all, from first to last, she held special affection for this one, the Seventh Doctor, who had been both friend and teacher. No amount of royal dignity could prevent a student from feeling joy at her mentor's praise.

The pair's conversation was interrupted by the sound of the doors opening. Celestia initially glared at the door, upset her orders to be left undisturbed appeared to be being disobeyed. Her expression softened immediately once she saw who had opened them.

"Luna, dear sister, has the Night Court concluded already?"

"It has." Celestia's younger sister replied with some bitterness, "Seems few petitioners were inclined to seek Our favor after a long day of thine own court."

"I had gone through more than my usual share today." Celestia admitted, "I was hoping if I did so you would have more time to-"

"We are not a child to be coddled, Sister!" Luna suddenly said, the Canterlot Voice creeping into her speech "We shall pursue Our enquiries as well meet our royal obligations."

"Of course, dear sister." Celestia said, "I apologize for any offense. Shall I assume, then, that you came to inform me that you will be pursuing those enquiries now?"

"Indeed." Princess Luna replied, "And on the subject of royal obligations, sister, do remember to raise the sun at its proper time. Raising it as soon as you have been can throw apart everypony's schedules."

With a nod she left, closing the door behind her. Soon after the sound of a pony flying could be heard outside.

"My word." the Doctor said. He had remained silent during that exchange, simply sipping his tea. Celestia sighed.

"You know what she reminded me of, just then?" the Doctor asked.

"You're not going to say me, are you?"

"Yes, actually, I am. Only with fewer explosions and more br~ooding. Temper quick to flare, behaving as if the universe were against you. You have to admit it sounds not unlike yourself."

"When I was young and immature, yes." Celestia admitted unhappily, "But Luna's never really had problems with that. She's such a staunch traditionalist she's always been the more mature of us."

"Or at least appeared so." the Doctor replied, "What's changed?"

Celestia paused a moment before answering.

"Two things. The first was the Crystal Empire."

The Doctor nodded. While he did not know the specifics, he was fully aware of the Princesses' battle with King Sombra. A battle that left the dark king trapped in a form of pure shadow and the empire itself vanished into the ether for a millenia.

"Luna was injured during that battle." Celestia said, "More than that, the whole thing... it was quite hard on her. Ever since her injury she's been pushing herself, afraid of being seen as weak or ineffectual."

"I see. And the second change?"

"Is more recent. Something has been attacking ponies. Attacking them in their sleep. Their dreams."

"And, as Pr~incess of the Night, Luna feels obligated to resolve the crisis." the Doctor finished. Celestia nodded.

"She rebuffs my every attempt to help her or take some of the workload off of her so she can focus on her investigation. That remark about my raising the sun early... I had done so to try and prompt her to get her sleep a bit earlier than usual."

"Would you like me to have a word with her?" The Doctor asked. Celestia considered this.

"Yes. Perhaps a chat with you could make a difference." Celestia said, "Of course, she will assume you are there on my behalf."

"Which I am."

"Which you are." Celestia agreed, "Irregardless, she may listen to you and accept your help where she would refuse mine. If only because she knows once your interest is piqued you won't let go of a mystery."

"Very well. I shall see Luna and offer what aid she'll accept."

From there, Celestia knew all too well, the Doctor would give all the help he could, whether Luna accepted it or not.

* * *

Luna, Princess of Equestria's Night, pored over the reports brought to her by her agents. She read the notes about what each individual pony had found and analyzed them, seeking a pattern. The Princess knew one existed, beyond the obvious, and she was determined to find it. Luna turned to the armored unicorn that had brought her the reports.

"Have messages sent to all pegasi in the outlying villages, Captain. Instruct them that they are to determine the exact times and dates of each attack to the best of their ability. We must determine a pattern to the individual assaults."

"I agr~ee." a new voice said. Both Princess and soldier turned their heads to see a stallion looking over Princess Luna's notes, "Even a casual glance suggests the timing of these attacks is indeed very r~elevant."

"Who?!" Princess Luna began until she saw the pony who spoke. She simply stared at him, then turned her back to him with a snort.

"As We said, get those instructions to every pegasus questioning the victims' families."

The captain bowed but hesitated to leave the room. He didn't know who this pony thought he was, adopting such a casual attitude around the princess, but he was not going to leave them alone.

"That will be all, Captain." the Princess said to him, "This pony is unwelcome, but no threat to Us. Return as soon as you have completed Our task."

The soldier left with the Princess's orders. The stallion tipped his hat to him as he left.

"Did Our sister ask thou to assist Us? Or art thou simply being a, We believe the term is, busybody?"

"Yes." The Doctor said, "So, I'm told these attacks are occurring in ponies' dreams?"

"That is none of thy concern!" Luna said hotly, "This matter is already being investigated."

"Yes, and while stubborn hot headedness has its time and place in detective work, Princess, this is not it."

Luna's eyes went wide with shock. Nopony, even Celestia, spoke to her so bluntly. As the Doctor stood there, leaning on his absurd umbrella, Luna regained her composure and replied with the full fury of the Royal Canterlot Voice.

"What dost thou believe gives thou the right to speak to Us that way! Do not think that because thou tamed Our sister that merits any special treatment!"

"I think no such thing. I'm merely looking at what's in front of me." the Doctor said, "Think back to that display in the tea room. You chastised your sister for doing nothing more than helping you lighten your workload and focus on this task. Looking more closely at you, I can also see you clearly haven't been sleeping, have you?"

The royal guardspony who had left to relay Luna's instructions ran into the room at the sound of his lady's Voice, only to be bombarded with it again.

"These attacks occur within the Realm of Dreams!" Luna shouted, "The realm We are charged to protect! You sit there and say I should rest when a single moment of innattention could spell doom for one or more of Our little ponies?!"

"When that exhaustion could compromise your ability to deal with that threat once identified, yes."

For a moment, Captain Edge Glimmer of the Night Guard thought he was about to witness his Princess vaporize a pony on the spot. He had surely never seen anypony have the gall to speak to either Princess so plainly. He watched the fury build in his lady's eyes, then she noticed her captain had entered.

"Captain Edge Glimmer!" she bellowed, "We must have words with Our sister. Make sure this miscreant touches nothing in this study!"

With that, the Princess stormed from the room. The Doctor tipped his hat to her as she left. Then found himself face to face with the soldier.

"So..." he began, "You waltz in here, tell my Lady to her face that she's overworking herself and needs some sleep. You also seem to have pretty much provoked an argument between the two Princesses. A lot of ponies would call that treason."

"What do you call it?" the Doctor asked. The guard stared a moment longer before grinning.

"A relief." Edge Glimmer replied, "The whole Night Guard has been worrying about her. Unfortunately there's only so much a simple guardspony can do to tell his Liege Lady she's overdoing it."

"I understand." the Doctor said, "Celestia's r~elationship with her sister seems too strained for Luna to listen to her."

"And nopony else would dare say anything." Edge Glimmer finished, "I don't know if your telling her off will make her acknowledge a need for sleep or make her more stubborn. Nonetheless, I do appreciate the effort."

"You're quite welcome." the Doctor replied, "Now then, while it's just the two of us, what can you tell me of these attacks?"

"You're right that the times are relevant. We haven't gotten specifics yet, but every report to date suggests that the attacks occurred during the daylight hours."

The Doctor was quiet for a moment.

"You're telling me? Just like that?"

"Just like that."

"That's a pleasant surprise. May I ask why? I honestly expected a bit of bantering about trying to convince or trick you."

"I've heard the stories, Doctor. Princess Luna had it exactly correct, you are a busybody. If I refuse to cooperate, you will only go on ahead and investigate yourself, regardless. That will result only in our getting in one another's way and delaying any resolution that may come. My Lady wants this concluded as quickly as possible, so better to just bring you in now and perhaps learn whatever you do in the process."

"Will Princess Luna agr~ee with that assessment?"

"If she does not she is free to countermand my decision." Edge Glimmer said calmly.

The Doctor smiled. He was starting to like this pony. He made towards one of the scrolls Luna had been reading when it was suddenly levitated out of away from him before he could unfurl it with his hoof.

"If you will recall." Edge Glimmer told him, "My Lady specifically ordered you were to touch nothing. So I'm afraid if you need anything in particular I will need to retrieve it for you."

The Doctor had to grin. He definitely liked this pony. Just the right mix of loyalty, initiative, and willingness to be a pain on his Princess' behalf. It was then that the Doctor noticed the guard's cutie mark. A sword placed in front of a crescent moon.

"Very well. From what I saw when I came in, the attacks all seemed to happen during the daylight hours."

"This is correct."

"But it also only affected those who were asleep at the time, as Luna said the attacks were occurring in dreams."

"Yes. we believe that this suggests an intelligence behind the actions. The attacks were timed for periods when Princess Luna would be unable to watch over everypony's dreams."

"It also affects ponies who either laze about during the day or, for one r~eason or another, stay awake during the night. How frequently have the attacks occurred?"

"Once or twice a day. They stopped approximately three days ago, as the investigation began to intensify."

"And Luna began forgoing her sleep." the Doctor observed.

"Another reason we suspect an intelligent creature."

"Timing its attacks to avoid its biggest threat and stopping when that same threat began to focus more intently on its actions." the Doctor said in summary. Edge Glimmer nodded.

"Have the victims had anything in common?"

"Earth Ponies, Pegasi, Unicorns, all of them have fallen victim. Of note, however, is that only adult ponies have been affected. The youngest victim was on the far side of adolescent. There have been no reports of colts or fillies being attacked."

With Edge Glimmer retrieving the documents for him, the Doctor looked at the general locations and timing of each incident. The extra details Luna had ordered would not come in for another day or so, depending on travel time. A great deal of shouting could be heard for a solid hour. Two hours more went by before either the Doctor or Edge Glimmer realized that Luna had not yet returned.

"What do you think we see what's holding our Princess up?" the Doctor asked.

* * *

When Doctor and soldier were admitted they came upon a very annoyed Princess Celestia.

"So, Professor..." the Princess began, "I ask you offer your help to my sister and you proceed to tell her off and get her so livid she comes charging in here demanding I get you under control. It took me nearly an hour to calm her down."

"Where is Luna now?" the Doctor asked "She never came back to her study."

"I convinced her to retire to her chambers for deep meditation."

"Translation: She's sleeping." Edge Glimmer whispered.

"While I gather you wanted Luna out of your way so you could learn what you could about this crisis, for future reference, Doctor, I would greatly appreciate it if you didn't use me arguing with her to do so."

"Of course." the Doctor said with a tip of his hat.

"So the Princess is resting then?" Edge Glimmer asked.

"She is, Captain." Celestia told him, "The Night Guard should have one less worry for a while."

Before the conversation could continue a scroll appeared in the air before them. The Doctor reacted with curiosity, but the Princess and guard captain looked at the scroll with far greater concern.

"Oh no..." Celestia muttered, "Not now, of all times."

"What's wrong?" the Doctor asked.

"If this is what I think it is," Edge Glimmer said as Celestia lifted the scroll and began reading it, "Then we'll never get the Princess to rest."

"News of another attack." the Doctor said.

"That's exactly what it is." Celestia replied, "According to this note it happened within the last two hours."

"This is the first attack to occur at night?"

"It is." Edge Glimmer said.

"_Just_ when Luna went to sleep." the Doctor muttered, then louder "We need to get to Luna's chambers! Now!"

The Doctor bolted out of the chamber, Princess Celestia hot on his heels. Edge Glimmer, caught off guard by the sudden declaration, hesitated for only a second before charging out behind them. Celestia took the lead, ensuring that nopony would get in their way. As they approached the chambers Edge Glimmer ordered the guards ahead to open the door. With their captain and princess bearing down on them they quickly obeyed and opened the way.

Once inside, they saw Luna sound asleep. Sound asleep and surrounded by an aura as black as the darkest night. Edge Glimmer stared in in horror. The Doctor stayed impassive. Celestia began to channel magic through her horn.

"Celestia! Stop!"

"_Nocturne Portalis!_"

A golden aura surrounded Princess Celestia and the two stallions on either side of her. The three ponies fell to the ground, sound asleep.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** For anyone who hasn't worked it out yet: I have Princess Celestia cast as the Doctor companion Ace. No special reason for this other than I imagined Celestia in the midst of teenage rebellion and the image was just too good not to use.

My biggest concerns in this story are how well I do the Seventh Doctor's personality, how accurately I get Luna's archiac speech patterns, and whether or not I'm using "enquiries" and "inquiries" correctly. I figure Luna should be okay as long as I don't overdo it. I may be going through a few re-watches of Luna Eclipsed to be safe.


	2. Part Two

"News of another attack." the Doctor said.

"That's exactly what it is." Celestia replied, "According to this note it happened within the last two hours."

"This is the first attack to occur at night?"

"It is." Edge Glimmer said.

"_Just _when Luna went to sleep." the Doctor muttered, then louder "We need to get to Luna's chambers! _Now_!"

The Doctor bolted out of the chamber, Princess Celestia hot on the earth pony's heels. Edge Glimmer, caught off guard by the sudden declaration, hesitated for only a second before charging out behind them. Celestia took the lead, ensuring that nopony would get in their way. As they approached the chambers Edge Glimmer ordered the guards ahead to open the door. With their captain and princess bearing down on them they quickly obeyed and opened the way.

Once inside, they saw Luna sound asleep. Sound asleep and surrounded by an aura as black as the darkest night. Edge Glimmer stared in in horror. The Doctor stayed impassive. Celestia began to channel magic through her horn.

"Celestia! Stop!"

"_Nocturne Portalis!_"

A golden aura surrounded Princess Celestia and the two stallions on either side of her. The three ponies fell to the ground, sound asleep.

_**MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC**_

_**and**_

_**DOCTOR WHO**_

_**IN**_

_**NIGHTMARE IN OLD EQUESTRIA**_

_PART TWO_

Edge Glimmer was the first to wake up. As he picked himself up off the ground he looked at his surroundings and saw he was no longer inside the castle. Around him was a desolate field of nothing but dirt and stone. He saw the Doctor standing up next. The Earth Pony propped himself up with his umbrella as he got to his hooves.

"Doctor!" Edge Glimmer called out, "What's going on? Where are we?"

"Not Whinnychester, that's for certain." the Doctor replied, "Going by what Celestia said before we lost consciousness, I'd say we're in somepony's dreamscape."

"We're in a dream? How can you be sure?"

"Well for starters your armor wasn't quite so elaborate a few moments ago."

Edge Glimmer looked down and realized the Doctor was right. He was dressed differently. Instead of his standard Night Guard armor he wore an elaborate silver breastplate and helmet. It had far fancier trim along the shoulder blades and breastplate than even his best dress uniform. It almost reminded him of...

"And here I thought I'd outgrown foalish fantasy." Edge Glimmer muttered.

"I take it you recognize this outfit?"

"I've wanted to be in the Princess's Night Guard since I was a colt. I used to have all kinds of fantasies about being the gallant knight defending my Lady."

"Definitely a dreamscape then." the Doctor replied. Edge Glimmer noticed he didn't look different at all. The only thing that seemed to concern the Doctor was a pair of spoons taken out of his pocket. Once satisfied they were present he put them back.

"Speaking of Princesses," the Doctor continued, "Do you see Celestia anywhere?"

"Over here, Professor." a voice called out. Edge Glimmer recognized Princess Celestia's voice, but something about it sounded... off. He headed for the source of the voice to see to the Princess. What he saw was very different from what he expected.

Instead of the tall, regal princess he was accustomed to, what he saw as a pony not much older than a filly. The adolescent had a long pink mane, and wore a dark jacket adorned with numerous patches like a piece of well traveled luggage. If the pony was an alicorn, Edge Glimmer couldn't tell, as the jacket covered her wings. Draped over her back was a large grey saddlebag. The pony was looking over herself, as surprised as Edge Glimmer at her appearance.

"Princess Celestia?" Edge Glimmer asked.

"Yes, it's me..." the pony said, "I think."

"It's a dream-self." the voice of the Doctor said, "A reflection of your subconscious image of yourself."

"You don't look any different." Edge Glimmer said.

"I change appearance enough as it is." the Doctor replied.

"I was just thinking that this must be what it feels like for you." Celestia noted as she still looked over her own body.

"Fairly close, yes." the Doctor said, "You seem more surprised than I would expect, Ace. Given it was your spell that brought us here."

"Ace?" Edge Glimmer asked.

"I'm familiar with dream-selves." Celestia said, "I'm nowhere near as proficient as Luna, but I've done some dreamwalking in my time. This is the first time, however, my physical shape has changed like this."

"There could be a r~easonable explanation I'm sure."

"I'm blaming you." Celestia said.

"Such as that. May I ask why?"

"You being here brought back all the memories of the old days. So, naturally, my dream-self is reflecting... oh... I wonder..."

With that non-sequitur the Princess threw off her saddlebag and began rummaging through it. Her head came up and in the Princess's mouth was a thin metal tube. On the Princess's face was an expression Edge Glimmer could not recall seeing on either of his Ladies. Unrestrained glee.

"Nitrous Nova!" Celestia cried out, "I haven't used any in forever!"

"Oh dear..." the Doctor muttered, looking far less thrilled.

"What is Nitrous Nova?" Edge Glimmer asked warily.

"One of Celestia's favorite spells back in her youth. Within that tube is but a mere spec of raw, unadulterated sunlight. It is perhaps the single most powerful explosive known to ponykind."

Edge Glimmer decided to change the subject rather than dwell on the idea of the Princess of the Sun being happier than he'd ever seen her while armed with explosives.

"Fascinating as this all is, where exactly are we, and where do we go from here? You said we're in a dreamscape, but whose?"

"Well, that should be obvious, Captain." the Doctor chided him, "There was only one pony in the room asleep when Celestia cast her Nocturnal Gate."

"We're in Luna's dreamscape, Captain." Celestia said, confirming Edge Glimmer's own thoughts. As she spoke, she appeared to be concenterating. Behind the shoulders of her black coat two slits appeared, through which the Princess's wings appeared.

"In fact," the Doctor went on, "If you take a good look around and above you'll see we can be no place else."

Edge Glimmer did as instructed and looked into the night sky. He gasped when he saw neither sun nor moon, but a bright blue orb spotted with white and green.

"Is that...?"

"Equestria." Celestia confirmed, "Which means..."

"We're on the moon?!"

Edge Glimmer looked around a second time and saw what he initially took to be a desolate wasteland or, perhaps, a quarry was in fact the pockmarked and cratered surface of the moon.

"Where else would Luna's dreams begin?" Celestia asked.

"Indeed. Now we just need to answer the question of how we get from here to there." the Doctor said while pointing his umbrella at the ground then the sky.

"Well, that should be obvious, Professor." Celestia said. She was smiling, while the Doctor looked at her just a bit annoyed. From all he had heard of the stallion, Edge Glimmer suspected it was rare to put one over on him. Then the Doctor began to smile himself.

"Of course! The only way to travel when we need to go from one place to another!"

Edge Glimmer wondered what they were talking about when a strange wheezing noise began to sound through the air. He looked around trying to find the source of the noise and saw the famous blue box began to appear out of thin air.

"How?!"

"The same way you can wear your fantasy armor, Celestia is several centuries younger, and we can breathe on the airless surface of the moon."

"It's a dream, Captain." Celestia said to clarify, "Anypony with sufficient will can control their dreams. It's more difficult in someone else's dreams than your own, but not impossible. In fact, the further into Luna's dreamscape we go the more difficult it will become. Here in the antechamber, for lack of a better word, it's not very difficult at all."

"For now, at least, we have transportation." the Doctor said as he cheerfully unlocked the doors and stepped into the box with a key extracted from his pocket. Celestia trotted in behind him. Edge Glimmer followed into the box, hoping he wouldn't be too cramped. He realized as soon as he stepped in that he had nothing to worry about.

He stared at the room around him. A mostly bare white room save a large pedestal covered in lights and buttons was before him. The Doctor and Celestia looked at him, almost expectantly.

"It's... really roomy."

"That it is." the Doctor said with a nod as the Princess chuckled. All three ponies immediately grew more serious.

"The time for fun is over now, Doctor." Celestia said, once more becoming the leader Edge Glimmer knew.

"Quite right." the Doctor agreed, growing serious as well. He bent over the center stand and began moving about it hitting various switches and buttons.

"Celestia, will Luna be aware of our presence?"

"Almost certainly." Edge Glimmer answered in the Princess's place, "Traveling through dreams is part of Princess Luna's special talents. Very little escapes her notice when traveling through other ponies' dreams. I can't imagine she'd be blind to her own."

"She's the one who taught me to cast the Nocturnal Gate." Celestia continued, "Luna, however, is far more proficient. Even on our best days, Luna has described my own use of the spell as more brute force than skill. I agree with Edge Glimmer, she will have sensed our entry almost immediately."

"So now comes our chance to determine whether Luna is thr~eat or victim."

It suddenly became very quiet in the TARDIS.

"Doctor..." Celestia said very quietly, "I'm going to ignore that you just suggested Luna could be the one doing all this."

Edge Glimmer nodded his agreement.

"So long as you don't ignore the possibility." the Doctor said seriously, "We do not know what's happening, Ace. Not yet."

While the Doctor went back to his instruments, Edge Glimmer noticed the Princess appeared skeptical at that statement.

"Do you believe he knows more than he's letting on, Your Highness?" he whispered to her.

"He always knows more than he's letting on." Celestia told him, her joy from moments ago had vanishing. The ponies were jarred by a sudden shaking.

"We've landed." the Doctor announced.

"Can't even land well in your dreams, Professor?" Celestia quipped.

"Nonesense. This isn't my dream at all."

The Doctor flipped a switch and the door behind him opened. Edge Glimmer turned and saw outside a cobblestone road like what one would find in any city or large town under a night sky. Just as in such a town, shops and pubs lined both sides of the road. Along the road was a fog colored in the same deep blue as Princess Luna's mane. In the sky the moon they had just left shone full in the sky.

"Do you recognize this place?" Celestia asked Edge Glimmer. Edge Glimmer shook his head.

"It may not be r~epresentative of any one place." the Doctor said, "It may yet be significant, so keep your eyes open."

The trio of ponies exited the TARDIS and stepped into the town. The streets themselves were deserted with nopony in sight. The buildings on either side of them were another story. Especially around the pubs the lights were on and they could see silhouettes of the ponies inside having a good time. There was a lot of singing, dancing, and partying going on behind those windows. Nothing seemed immediately amiss that anypony could see, otherwise.

"I don't recall Equestria having quite so active a night life in this era." the Doctor commented.

"It doesn't, normally." Edge Glimmer said, "Some drinks with friends in a pub is usually the extent of it."

The Doctor suddenly stopped walking. He looked at one of the windows with the silhouette intently for a few moments before walking over to the building and opening the door.

"Well, now." the Doctor said. Celestia and Edge Glimmer followed.

On the other side of the door was nothing. Just blackness. The two ponies looked behind them and saw the windows, but where they had anticipated seeing the ponies making the shadows on the windows, they saw only the shadows themselves. The trio stepped back out onto the street. Celestia looked in and out a few times to be sure of what she was seeing.

"It's just shadows on the windows." She said.

"What does that mean?" Edge Glimmer asked.

"I'm not sure yet." the Doctor answered, "Other than Luna likely wants us continuing on this path. However, how safe that might be is a whole other conundrum."

Both Princess and soldier glared at the Doctor for once again suggesting Luna would endanger them. Celestia stopped walking.

"What do you know, Professor?" Celestia asked, "That's twice you've suggested Luna's central to the attacks."

The Doctor was silent for a few moments before he answered.

"Know? Nothing for certain, yet. However, I have a suspicion that, for your sakes as much as mine, I hope is very wrong."

"And that is?" Celestia asked, "And don't try putting this question off, Doctor. Despite what I look like right now, I'm not the teenager that would accept what you said without question."

"I'm not saying anything until I'm sure. Also Ace, for the record, you've _never_ accepted anything I said without question." the Doctor replied.

"Doctor!"

"Celestia, you asked me before if I took you to places specifically because you were a princess. The answer is yes; but did you ever wonder about the corollary that goes with that?"

With that the Doctor continued down the road. Celestia began to follow, with Edge Glimmer close behind. The trio continued on in silence as the road seemed to continue unchanging. Eventually they came a plaza. The buildings around them still had the same lit up windows with cavorting shadow ponies. In the center stood a statue.

"Luna?" Celestia asked as she saw the statue.

"Look closer." the Doctor replied.

Celestia and Edge Glimmer did so and realized what the Doctor meant. The statue was of an alicorn with a moon cutie mark who, on the surface, looked like Princess Luna. On closer inspection it became clear that, despite the resemblance, it was very much not Luna. She was dressed in armor and helmet not unlike those her royal guard wore. Something else was off that Edge Glimmer needed a moment to place.

"The eyes." Edge Glimmer said. Celestia looked and saw, like Edge Glimmer, that the eyes were definitely not her sister's.

"Who is this pony?" Celestia asked. She looked to the Doctor, who had a grim expression on his face as he looked at the statue.

"It isn't Luna. Yet, at the same time, it is." the Doctor answered.

"I take it, then, that you're now sure of what we face?" Celestia said.

"Yes." the Doctor replied.

Before the Doctor could explain further, Edge Glimmer heard a noise in one of the buildings and turned to look. He realized the windows were rattling.

"The windows!" Edge Glimmer shouted. Everypony looked around and saw that the silhouette ponies, who had previously been celebrating and partying, had stopped moving and now all seemed to be looking out of the windows. While the shadows had no eyes, it was clear what they were looking at.

They were looking at the Doctor, Celestia, and Edge Glimmer.

The windows burst open and the shadows poured out of the buildings. A flood of darkness rushed toward the three ponies.

"Princess! Behind me!" Edge Glimmer ordered. The unicorn's horn shone bright. A midnight blue barrier formed a perimeter around the three ponies. Edge Glimmer winced as the shadows impacted on the shield but held firm.

"Good work, Captain!" Celestia said. Her own horn glowed a golden color. One of the metal tubes from her saddlebag levitated out of it.

"Captain, when I say the word, make a whole for just a second."

"Understood."

The Princess prepared her spell, her tube glowed with a golden aura.

"Now!"

Edge Glimmer allowed a small gap in the shield to appear. The shadows immediately pounced on the opening, only for the Princess's tube to shoot through it and force the shadows along with it. Edge Glimmer immediately re-sealed the barrier.

"Avert your eyes and keep that barrier up no matter what!" Celestia commanded. As Edge Glimmer and the Doctor did as instructed they heard Celestia cast an incantation.

"_Nitrous... Nova!_"

Edge Glimmer heard a loud explosion from outside the barrier, followed by a light so bright Edge Glimmer felt it would blind him despite having closed his eyes beforehand.

"It's safe to open your eyes now." he heard Celestia say.

"Overdid it a bit, didn't you?" he heard the Doctor say.

"I know it's not normally that powerful," Celestia said hesitantly, "But then, this is a dream, so I realized I could increase its power a tad."

"A tad?" the Doctor remarked, "That's easily double the most I've ever seen from you."

Edge Glimmer looked to the Princess and saw she appeared to be blushing. Once again, Edge Glimmer opted not to dwell on Princess Celestia's proficiency with explosions and instead looked around them.

The shadows were gone, as were the buildings that had surrounded the plaza. Even the cobblestone they stood on had been torn apart outside of Edge Glimmer's own shield. Even the night sky was gone, as it was now a bright blue as a summer day, though still lit by the full moon. The only feature of the dreamscape that remained was the midnight blue fog at their hooves and the statue that the Doctor claimed was and was not Princess Luna. Otherwise the plaza they stood on was bare.

"The most powerful explosive known to ponykind..." Edge Glimmer said weakly as he dropped his barrier.

"So, sister," a voice belonging to none of the trio said, "Intruding on Our prerogatives in reality isn't enough for you? You must force your daylight into Our dreams as well?"

The ponies looked to the source of the voice. The alicorn statue before them.

"Luna?!" Celestia asked.

"And Captain Edge Glimmer, I believed thou my most loyal of servants. Yet you side with Our sister over Us?"

"Princess, that's not it at all." Edge Glimmer stammered.

"And thou, Doctor, thine ability to interfere is legendary in Equestria. We will remove thou from this realm tonight."

"How do you intend to do that, may I ask?" the Doctor asked calmly.

In response to the Doctor's question the shadows once again rose up. Edge Glimmer instinctively brought up his shield. Princess Luna's voice mocked him.

"Do you forget who We are, Edge Glimmer? What We are? We are the Princess of the Night. Dreams are Our domain!"

Edge Glimmer heard a scream from behind him. He turned to see Princess Celestia being attacked by the blue fog that had been at their hooves this whole time. She was sinking into it as if it were quicksand. The Doctor was struggling to pull her away while being attacked himself. Another sound, a crash, made Edge Glimmer realize that this time his shield was doing very little to hold back the attacking shadows.

The shadows broke through the barrier and surrounded him. They wrapped around him from hoof to horn. The last thing he saw before all went black was Princess Celestia's horn sinking down into the blue fog, and fog and shadows both consuming the Doctor, as if competing over him.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	3. Part Three

"So, sister," a voice belonging to none of the trio said, "Intruding on Our prerogatives in reality isn't enough for you? You must force your daylight into Our dreams as well?"

The ponies looked to the source of the voice. The alicorn statue before them.

"Luna?!" Celestia asked.

"And Captain Edge Glimmer, I believed thou my most loyal of servants. Yet you side with Our sister over Us?"

"Princess, that's not it at all." Edge Glimmer stammered.

"And thou, Doctor, thine ability to interfere is legendary in Equestria. We will remove thou from this realm tonight."

"How do you intend to do that, may I ask?" the Doctor asked calmly.

In response to the Doctor's question the shadows once again rose up. Edge Glimmer instinctively brought up his shield. Princess Luna's voice mocked him.

"Do you forget who We are, Edge Glimmer? What We are? We are the Princess of the Night. Dreams are Our domain!"

Edge Glimmer heard a scream from behind him. He turned to see Princess Celestia being attacked by the blue fog that had been at their hooves this whole time. She was sinking into it as if it were quicksand. The Doctor was struggling to pull her away while being attacked himself. Another sound, a crash, made Edge Glimmer realize that this time his shield was doing very little to hold back the attacking shadows.

The shadows broke through the barrier and surrounded him. They wrapped around him from hoof to horn. The last thing he saw before all went black was Princess Celestia's horn sinking down into the blue fog, and fog and shadows both consuming the Doctor, as if competing over him.

_**MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC**_

_**DOCTOR WHO**_

_**IN**_

_**NIGHTMARE IN OLD EQUESTRIA**_

_PART THREE_

Edge Glimmer struggled against the dark shadows' grip. He couldn't see the horn above his head, nor feel anything around him except the sensation of a downward pull as the shadows fought him. He couldn't even breathe. He had initially panicked at that until remembering that, as a dream, he didn't actually need to.

What he did need was a way to break free, and brute force was not enough for the job. On the other hoof, he knew his magic, while above average, was nothing compared to either Princess. He needed something beyond raw power. He needed an advantage.

_"Within that tube is but a mere spec of raw, unadulterated sunlight."_

_Light!_ Edge Glimmer realized. Princess Celestia's Nitrous Nova hadn't worked because it was explosive. It had worked because it was an explosive made of light.

He focused his power, and the horn he couldn't see but a moment ago shone with bright white light, rather than his standard nighttime blue. On The surface, it was a mere light spell. A spell any unicorn could do. Edge Glimmer's twist, however, was that the light perfectly mimicked natural moonlight. The shadows' constant pull loosened slightly, but not enough to allow a proper escape. His meager light wasn't enough. Edge Glimmer knew what he had to do, although he saw it as almost sacrilege.

Edge Glimmer cast out his light again. But this time, rather than merely mimic moonlight, Edge Glimmer sought to make true moonlight. It took a few failures before the spell truly cast. Once it did, however, as Edge Glimmer had hoped the shadows retreated further away. Enough that he could feel and move his own body once more. He spread the light to create a sphere around him. This successfully freed him from the grip of the black shadow that had enveloped him.

Once sure it was safe to lower his barrier, Edge Glimmer did so and took stock of his surroundings. The village plaza had changed to a path with dark woods on either side. He did not know if he was still awake or asleep. Regardless, he decided he should move before the shadows returned.

Looking down the path he thought he saw light, and chose that direction. Looking up, he decided he was still in the dream. While it was clearly nighttime above, there was no moon visible. He knew it was approaching full in reality. No moon in the Princess's own dreams was so unnatural Edge Glimmer decided it was a new moon night. As he got closer to the source of the light he was following started to smell something in the air.

_Smoke?!_ Edge Glimmer wondered. Instinct took over as he charged towards the light he now realized were flames. He soon charged out of the woods and found a path to follow. The path led to a village. A village on fire. Edge Glimmer made for the village. When he reached it he saw the Night Guard was already present.

The pegasi guards were bringing rain clouds to douse the flames. Unicorns were walking through with their horns alight, scanning for ponies in need of rescue. There were two groups of earth ponies, one looking over survivors of whatever had befallen the village. The second looking over the bodies of those who hadn't made it through.

Edge Glimmer noted grimly that the latter group of ponies seemed larger. He also noticed that not one of the guards was paying him the least amount of attention. They behaved as if he was not even there. As he looked around he saw signs of feathers and particular weapons.

_Griffin raid._ Edge Glimmer realized. _Then he stopped dead in his tracks, A griffin raid on a new moon?_

Edge Glimmer realized he _did_ know this place. He started towards the group of earth ponies and the survivors of the attack. There were only a very few ponies in that group, most of them children their parents had likely hidden from danger. Edge Glimmer's heart skipped a beat as he saw exactly what he was looking for. Or rather who he was looking for.

A dark blue unicorn filly was walking in a tight circle. The little girl looked terrified at everything around her.

"Meanderly..." he said, recognizing the filly. She had shared the tale only a few times. Being the most traumatic moment of her life, however, Edge Glimmer had committed it to memory after the first.

The griffin raid, carried out in the dead of night, Edge Glimmer remembered, the Night Guard coming just too late. The only survivors children and elderly. And finally...

Edge Glimmer looked up and saw his Princess in the sky. She landed near the survivors and questioned the officer watching over them. He already knew what the discussion would entail. Griffins raided the settlement in the middle of the night, using the new moon to avoid what few ponies would have been keeping watch for exactly that sort of attack. Then he saw the little filly approached the Princess of the Night.

"P-Princess..." she said, "I w-wanted to ask..."

The guard seemed ready to shoo the girl away, but Princess Luna held her hoof to stop him.

"Speak, child." the Princess replied.

"Has anypony seen my Momma? Or Poppa? Or my big sister?"

The Princess looked to her guard, who shook his head sadly.

"We are sorry, child... but We fear only the ponies here made it through the attack."

"What?" Meanderly asked, "B-but... but they said everything would be... you're lying!"

Such an outburst would normally rouse the Princess of the Night's temper, but Luna understood what drove it and let it pass.

"We do not speak lies, filly." she told Meanderly, "Only the ponies here survived the attack. The only condolence We can offer is thou are alive because thy family did all they could to protect thou."

Edge Glimmer remembered how Meanderly had described looking into the Princess's eyes and seeing only the truth. The filly before him began to sob uncontrollably. The Princess, never very good in such situations, didn't react at first. Then she turned to her guard.

"Lieutenant, let us arrange for these ponies transport and rooms in Whinnychester. There is room enough and they shall be comfortable while we make arrangements."

The guard saluted and began giving the correct orders.

"Our little pony, what is thy name?"

"M... Meanderly, Your Majesty."

"Meanderly. We shall honor your loved ones' sacrifice. We can not say what will happen just yet, but until then thou and everypony here shall be welcome in Whinnychester Castle. You will be protected and safe."

Edge Glimmer turned away. He knew what followed. The survivors of the town were taken to Whinnychester, eventually relocated to another village that had needed some extra help to get through a big harvest. All but a few, who had remained in the castle and were hired on as servants. Meanderly was one such pony, becoming a serving girl and, eventually, Luna's personal hoofmaiden as she reached adulthood.

As he turned to leave this dream of a memory, everything around him froze and transformed into a dull grey. Even the crackling flames were still. Edge Glimmer looked around and saw only one thing that still had color.

Princess Luna.

She was dressed in the armor the statue he had seen previously had worn.

She had fangs.

Her eyes were wrong.

She was looking right at him.

"Do you see, Our Captain?" she said to him, "Do you see what our night has become? A place in which the weak are preyed upon. A den of evil. One which must be purged."

* * *

Princess Celestia had found herself deposited on the top chamber of one of Whinnychester's towers. The night shadow that had engulfed her had simply carried her here and left. Celestia knew she still slept because she was still in her younger "Ace" body. She looked around, and saw her sister standing at the end of the balcony, looking down on the small town below. Celestia walked over and looked herself, and saw ponies rushing to get indoors now that night had fallen.

Lights inside the houses began to glow through the windows. She saw the silhouettes of ponies inside their homes through their lit windows. Some were dancing, some were drinking. In the houses with families Celestia could see children being sent to bed by their parents.

_"It may not be r~epresentative of any one place." the Doctor had said, "It may yet be significant, so keep your eyes open."_

_Is this what you meant, Doctor?_ Celestia thought.

"There you are, Luna." Celestia heard a voice say. She turned and saw herself, full grown, approaching Luna. Luna turned to face her as well.

"Are you all right to be up and about?" she continued, "The last I heard the healers were still requiring bed rest."

"I insisted." Luna replied, foregoing the royal We and traditional speech, as it was just the two of them. The full grown Celestia smiled.

"Never have been one to simply rest in bed, have you, dear sister?"

"Not when there are duties to perform."

"I can handle a few extra duties while you rest, sister."

The present Celestia saw her sister tense up. From her vantage point on the balcony, the present Celestia also saw a look of anger cross her sister's point for a split second. Celestia remembered this conversation. She dreaded where she knew it would head, because she knew that statement was the start of what came next.

"It is not your place to have to handle my affairs." an edge was creeping into Luna's voice.

"No." the memory of Celestia went on, having not yet noticed, "Raising the moon and managing the night _are _your duties. I've only done them in your stead, as you would do for myself and the sun."

"Hmph. As if you would ever need anypony to stand in your stead, sister."

This time the younger princess's tone of voice registered. The memory of Celestia stopped and tilted her head.

"Luna? What's the matter?"

"Down there. All those ponies..."

"What about them?"

"They flee the night!"

"What?" Celestia was taken aback, "Luna, that's silly. The ponies aren't 'fleeing the night.'"

"Be quiet!" the present Celestia screamed. It was no good. Neither pony acknowledged her presence, "Think before you speak!"

"Then what do you call everypony going to their homes immediately after the moon hath been risen?"

"Everypony going home after a day's hard work. Relaxing at home with their friends and loved ones."

"Hmph! 'Relaxing with friends and loved ones.' Still the naive optimist, I see. 'Tis more like 'drinking and cavorting in all manners disreputable.' Those families? The children are sent to bed almost immediately! I spend more time with them at night than their families do!

"The night is no longer a place for 'good' ponies to live. It has become a place of thieves and rogues. Nay, the 'good' ponies of Equestria bask in your daylight. Even those that do like the night... those few who understand its beauty..."

"Luna..." Celestia said sadly. Nopony said anything for a few moments. The present Celestia, watching everything from the side, grew tense.

"Luna, is this about-"

"Meanderly is with foal." Luna said suddenly.

"Your hoofmaiden?" Celestia asked, "Why that's wonderful!"

"She intends to leave my service when the child is born... Once again, a pony I thought loyal will leave me."

"Meanderly will be leaving for a much better reason than-"

"Don't say his name!" Luna suddenly shouted. Celestia waited a moment before she spoke again.

"Meanderly has a much better reason. What of her husband? You said nothing of him retiring."

"He intends to remain in my service." Luna replied, "But for how long, I do not know... How long before he grows to resent the night as so many others do? How long before he realizes that serving the night means foregoing time with a child raised in the day? Eventually he, too, will leave."

"Luna, you and I both know Edge Glimmer than that." Celestia reassured her sister, "He's loved you since he was a colt. His very cutie mark came from his desire to be one of your protectors."

"Before he found another pony to love." Luna retorted, "Before he gained somepony else worthy of his protection. You watch Celestia, eventually he will have to choose between his family and his princess, and I will lose."

"Edge Glimmer would never do that."

Luna turned away from Celestia in disgust.

"Just leave, sister."

"But-"

"GO!" she yelled, with the full royal voice behind the demand, "I tire of your naivete."

The present Celestia watched her past self hang her head sadly and walk away, not entirely sure what had gone wrong.

"No, wait!" Celestia yelled to herself, "Don't leave! This isn't the time to give Luna her space! She needs you!"

"Do I?"

Both Celestias froze. The past Celestia, the chamber, and everything in it turned completely grey and stopped. The present Celestia stopped because she knew that voice wasn't directed at her past self.

It was directed at her.

Celestia turned around and saw what she had believed a mere memory or dream vision of her younger sister looking right at her.

"Do I truly need you, sister? Do you see me so weak?"

* * *

For the Doctor escape from the shadows had been simple. The two forces within Luna had both come after him, and had begun to fight one another for him. From there it had been a simple matter of simply shifting to another part of the dreamscape.

What surrounded him now was the throne room of Whinnychester Castle. It was empty, but he would soon be changing that.

He did not know yet what had become of Celestia and Edge Glimmer. He had seen them both abducted, she by the brighter, blue-colored shadows, he by the darker and more sinister feeling.

Much as he wanted to go to them, however, the Doctor had something that had to be done first. Something which would be far easier to accomplish alone and without the other two asking questions. Something which would be far easier to accomplish without witnesses.

What the Doctor was about to do did not... quite... break the First Law of Time. It did skirt its very edges. Better that there be no chance of it ever reaching the Time Lords' ears.

The Doctor closed his eyes, and concentrated. He focused on his previous encounters with the Princesses. Those times past he had met them here in Whinnychester. There had not been very many, as Whinnychester was only a temporary capital, used during the years following Discord's rule in which Canterlot was being rebuilt. That left him a specific area of time and memory to search. Around him images of both Luna and Celestia, guards, nobles, servants and even the decor of the room flickered and shifted so rapidly it was impossible for the naked eye to follow.

He focused initially on times he had met Luna in his previous incarnations. Through this, the Doctor learned what feelings and memories Luna associated with him. He needed that information because what he sought was not information on his past encounters with the Princess of the Night.

He needed to see what the future held.

The First Law of Time forbade crossing through one's own timestream. Foreknowledge of the future could be horrendously dangerous in anypony's hooves, let alone a Time Lord's. This was not the Doctor's timestream, however. This was a dream, a place influenced by memory and imagination as much as by time. This in mind, he focused only on the barest traces of Luna's memory of faces the Doctor has not had yet. He saw a stallion with long curls, followed by one with a buzz cut mane. A pony in a suit and tie followed, but all their meetings with the Princess were too far back, taking place in Old Canterlot. He needed something closer, more recent. If his intuition was right, this would all trace back to...

"There you are!" the Doctor proclaimed.

Immediately, around the Doctor the the image of the Whinnychester throne room filled with greater detail. It was evening, and the Doctor saw a half-moon shining outside the window. On the throne sat Princess Luna, one of her hoofmaidens, a dark blue unicorn, at her side. They looked down upon three ponies.

While he obviously would not yet know the orange pegasus nor the pinto-colored earth pony, the Doctor immediately recognized himself despite the difference in appearance. This regeneration was especially young looking. He also noticed that this version of himself was a pegasus pony, wings coming out through slits in a tweed jacket. The Doctor grimaced, the last time he'd been a pegasus he had been particularly... flighty. He'd never fully understood afterward why he'd needed such a long scarf back then. The Doctor couldn't quite decide if the bowtie this version had was an improvement or not.

As if on cue, the Doctor's future self adjusted the bow tie with his hoof.

"Bowties are cool." he said.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


End file.
